


Follow You

by burnthoneymint



Series: The Stars On Our Skin [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, mafia!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Law is part of the Mafia and just as he was going to fall asleep, he hears a noise coming from the living room.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: The Stars On Our Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142201
Kudos: 22





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the event I held on tumblr, basically it explores the past lives of characters and how they got their scars, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt: “I brought you a cookie.” “It’s 4 am”.

Law took a deep breath and sighed as he placed a gun under his pillow. It was a habit he had picked up since joining the mafia,even if he was asleep, which was a rare occasion on it’s own, he always had to be prepared, always had to be ready for a surprise attack. 

Just as he opened the covers and got ready to get in, a noise could be heard coming from the living room. All his senses on high alert, he took the gun and with bare feet, walked towards the kitchen. It was pitch black inside the apartment and he intended to use his knowledge of the surroundings to his advantage, he followed the noise that he could now identify as someone opening the window from outside. 

His pacing quickened, his breathing fast and silent, Law could hear someone stepping inside and closing the window. Slowly he started to lift the gun up —

“Fuck.” he silently breathed out, his hand immidietly going to his shin. 

“Law?” a voice could be heard. “Is that you?” 

A bright light beamed throughout the living room and Law squinted as his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light that was burning off his retinas. 

“Y/n?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

A small package in your hand, your eyes widened when you noticed Law clutching his shin with a gun in hand, you quickly made your way towards him. You kneeled next to him and peeled his hands away, blood had stained his light colored pajama bottoms. With furrowed brows you looked at him. 

“How?” 

Law groaned and made a show of closing the open cabinet door with full force. Your lips formed a subtle “oh” when you understood how he hurt his shin. He pulled up the leg of his bottoms and took a look at the wound as he whispered a “fuck” from underneath his breath. It didn’t seem that bad but it would definitely leave a mark, starting to get up you quickly offered your arm but he slapped it away as he glared at you. 

“What are you doing here?”

 _ **“I brought you a cookie.”**_ you replied, holding up the package. 

**_“It’s 4 am”._**

“I wanted you to eat it fresh.” 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright…maybe I just wanted to see you.” 

The two of you got up from the floor and he crossed his arms in front of him. You averted your eyes and opted to stare at his chest instead, which was highly distracting since most of his upper buttons weren’t closed. You felt yourself starting to warm up. 

“You could’ve rung the bell…like a normal person.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

With a quick movement he placed the barrel of the gun right under your chin and lifted your head to face him. You gasped as you came eye to eye with him. His golden orbs glaring at you his right eye twitched with annoyance. 

“Do you know what this is?” he spat. “A gun, you know what I do for a living, what if I had shot you?” 

Your eyes widened at the realization that…he was actually right. Law was always on edge, your heart sank at the thought of him getting worried that you were actually someone that had come to kill him. Your bottom lip stuck out as you continued to face him, your heart beating madly in your chest. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, barely audible. “I didn’t really think about that.” 

“I know you didn’t.” he sighed but didn’t remove the gun from under your chin. “It’s okay, just…next time ring the bell.” 

You didn’t reply but gulped instead. Law noticed that your cheeks were now a faint pink and that your legs kept on shifting as he continued to hold the gun under your chin. He raised an eyebrow as his lips stretched into a rather handsome smile. 

“Are you seriously turned on right now?” he purred, his anger seemingly gone. 

A soft mewl left you but other than that your silence continued. You didn’t want to reply to that, either way your answer would give you away. He slid the gun down from your chin to your neck. You gasped as the cold metal traveled down. His smile shifted into a grin. 

“I think you are, y/n.” 

“Shut up.” you replied, your voice quivering. 

He removed the steel away from your skin and pulled down your pants, the package you held fell to the ground as the cold air hit your burning skin. Law seemed to be enjoying himself as he placed the gun on the top of your thigh. Dragging the tip of the gun up your leg, he reached your panties. Law chuckled when he saw the wet stain that appeared right between your folds. 

Without saying anything he placed the barrel of the gun on top of the stain. Slowly rubbing the gun between your folds he watched as your breathing became hitched and how your cheeks got even redder. Starting to feel his own erection growing, he pressed the gun against your clit making your legs quiver. A soft moan escaped your lips as you felt the cold metal becoming warmer between your legs.

“Law…” you moaned out, starting to move your hips. “Ahh…I want you inside.” 

He seemed surprised by your sudden outburst of honesty. Law glanced at you, licking his lips he placed the gun on to the cabinet. He slid your underwear to the side and slid two fingers, you were embarrassed that he was able to do that so easily. Starting to move his fingers in and out of you, lewd noises of squelching filled the room. Scissoring his fingers, he placed pressure against the spongy spot inside of you. Your back arched and you let out a throaty moan. 

“Good girl.” he praised as he pulled back his fingers. 

Law lifted you up so you would sit on the cabinet. He fished out his erect cock and gave it a couple of strokes before aligning himself with your hole. You licked your lips as you noticed the tip was glistening with precum. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer, he pushed into you, stretching you out as he buried himself deeper. 

Your walls fluttered around his length as he bottomed out. Moaning, you buried your face into his neck as he started to thrust in to you. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming, your whole body felt electrified as your need to cum amplified. Law continued to slam his hips into yours, skin slapping against skin, he managed to go in deeper with every thrust. You clawed his back and bit into his neck, he hissed but continued. 

“Ahh…Law… I’m going to…” 

“Me too…” he panted. “Cum.” 

And you did. 

You threw your head back as your body spasmed uncontrollably. Your back arched as your insides twitched and throbbed around his cock, Law groaned and quickly pulled out. Thick ropes of cum shot out of him and you felt something sticky and warm dripping down your thigh. 

“Fuuuuuck.” Law breathed out. “Gosh I needed that. Thank you y/n.” 

You smiled as he placed his hand on your cheek, you pressed into his palm and purred. 

“How about we eat those cookies now?” you asked. 

He chuckled and helped you hop off the cabinet. 

“Sure, who needs sleep anyway.” 


End file.
